


The Night We Truly Met

by hisokathecatgirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt/Comfort, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is Not Oblivious, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokathecatgirl/pseuds/hisokathecatgirl
Summary: As Chat Noir and Ladybug sit atop the buildings of Paris overlooking the city, Ladybug is faced with a pressing question with an even more shocking answer.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 38
Kudos: 100





	1. On a Roof in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice lol this is my first fanfiction. This work is inspired by @ivyislowkeypoison on tiktok. Also i have gotten permission to use her ideas and im so excited to present this to yall. Hope you enjoy ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As chat and ladybug sit on the roof some secrets get reviled and hearts start to beat.

A cool breeze stung Chat Noir's sweaty face, he had just finished a grueling mission and was sitting atop the buildings of Paris. He looked over at his tired battle partner Ladybug , whose miraculous was blinking signifying her de-transformation was soon. He looked at her longingly and said,

“ Hey ladybug, when will you finally let me know who you are?”

Ladybug bug stiffened. Chat knew the answer. 

“Chat you know we can't know each other's secret identities, it's too dangerous. Hawk Moth could use them against us.”

“ I know, you say that all the time” he signed, slightly upset, "I just want to know everything about you m’lady. Don't you trust me? You know I wouldn't tell anyone, cats honor” He said as he held up his right hand. 

Ladybug sighed, “ I just can't, at least not now. So many things could go wrong, and besides I don't want you to look at me differently.” Chat listened as she said this, noticing how worried she was about her civilian self. 

“ Well will you at least let me get to know you more? There's so much more I want to know!” Chat said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Like what?” Ladybug said in response. 

Chat stared into the sky with a smile thinking about all he wanted to know about the beautiful super heroine he was in love with, 

“Well… what's your favorite color?” he started, “Tell me about your best friend, do you have any hobbies besides saving Paris?” he continued with excitement behind his voice, “An- and that boy you love, I would love to know his name.” he looked up from his small spew of words hoping for some answers, he was met with a very shy ladybug. She blushed at the mention of her crush. 

“Why do you want to know his name?” she replied with a pout.

Chat let out a giggle and replied, 

“It's not like I'm going to track him down or anything, I just… I don't know bugaboo, I'm curious I guess.”

“Well I suppose I could tell you his first name. I think it's fairly common.” as these words left ladybugs mouth chats heart races with anticipation. He would finally know something huge about her. 

“Okay then~” he said with a slight smirk, “I'll settle for his first name only.”

Ladybug took a deep breath, blush spreading to the visible parts of her face, 

“Okay, well… His name is- its Adrien.” as Chat heard his name being called he froze. He just heard the girl he loved say his name. As he caught his breath he realized she was starting back for his response to the name. 

“A- Adrien?” he said back with a crack in his voice,” His name is Adrien?” he exhaled waiting for his question to be confirmed.

“Yes, that's what I said kitty” Ladybug said back. 

Chat stared back into her deep blue eyes. Trying not to expose his identity on a first name basis he pressed for more answers. 

“I have one last question, is the Adrien you like... Adrien Agreste? I know you said no last names, m'lady, but I- I need to know.” 

He looked up to her again to see her reply but was met with a bright red nervous ladybug, 

“ I- How did you know?!” she said, he could tell there was panic behind her voice,” Oh… right. I forgot he is pretty famous since he's a model”

He looked away from the nervous ladybug he hadn't got the chance to see often, 

“No, that's not how i know him m’lady.” as he said this he glanced back at ladybug, she was thinking about the words that just left the boys mouth. 

“Oh? Well then how” he looked at her as she was still deep in thought about where he could know Adrien, it wasn't until the words left his mouth that she looked back up. 

“ Plag, claws in” he said. As the detransformation happened he noticed ladybug cover her eyes and yell, 

“Chat! No!” he looked at her, as Adrien and tried to calm the tense lady before him. 

“It's me bugaboo, open your eyes.” With the power of the miraculous not hiding his voice ladybug instantly knew who was sitting across from her. Her muscles relaxed slightly as she opened her eyes and replied to her crush,

“Wha- what Adrien?! How? I- there's no way! Chat?” As he heard her tone of voice he could tell she was freaked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! its hisokathecatgirl !! I really enjoyed writing this and hope you love it as much as I do! As of right now I'm not sure how long with fic will be but i hope You stick around to see it to the end. Feel free to leave any comments and please do share this with any miraculous fans. Thanks for the read!!


	2. She Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug knows, and she does everything in her power to do what she thinks is the right thing.

She knows, Adrien thought to himself. She knows! she knows! she knows! His inner monologue was going crazy. The girl he loved with his whole heart knows who he truly is. And to better an already amazing situation she liked him back, or at least whoever she really was liked him back. Adrien was on such a high that he couldn't care less about who was behind that mask. His one sided love might not be so one sided after all. 

As he sat across from the still masked ladybug and noticed she still hadn’t said a word. 

“Uh… hey Ladybug” Adrien said with a smile. Lady bug looked back, still shocked. 

“A-Adrien you… your'e chat?” Ladybug said back

“Yep, looks like it,” Adrien said back a little nervous. Lady bug looked back into Chat or now Adriens green eyes before replying. 

“I- um… I- you aren't who i expected.. I MEAN- that's not a bad thing, i guess… you just definitely weren't my first guess.” Adrien stared back, he just saw the calm, cool, collected ladybug he knows so well stumble over her words. He blushed at the fact that he did that to his beloved Ladybug. 

Adrien sat back looking at the nervous girl in front of him, racking his mind to try and find anyone that could be Ladybug. 

“Ladybug, do i know you? Like… out of disguise? Have we met?” Adrien asked, unable to figure out who she was. 

“ I- well… um yes, I mean no you're not supposed to know” Ladybug replied nervously. 

“ Oh come on bugaboo you know who I am now.” Adrien replied in protest,” Please let me know the real you.” As he said this he started straight back into Ladybugs big eyes. 

“Adrien, I- I mean Chat, no I mean Adrien, ARGH. I can't tell you who I am, and I can't believe you showed me! Don't you know how much this could affect us!” Ladybug said as she turned around. She was trying to leave quickly with her hand around her earring, Adrien could tell she was almost out of time. Adrien wasn't ready to let go of what just happened. 

“Please Ladybug! Wait! I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I just, well I love you and you love me! You said my name and I just couldn't help it. I want to be with you so please don't go.” Adrien pleaded. As he heard himself he could tell he meant every word he said. 

* * *

Ladybug heard his words and they grabbed at her heart. Every part of her wanted to show him who she truly was but she wasn't ready, in truth she was scared he wouldn't like who she truly was, a clumsy, nervous wreck. She stood up to leave again hearing the last warning beep go off on her earrings, she would change back soon. She considered just letting it happen. But in the back of her mind she knew it wasn't the right time yet. As she almost fully turned around she felt the firm grasp on her wrist. She looked back at the boy grabbing her arm and said,

“You love Ladybug Adrien, you don't love me.” she looked right at his face, those words stung she could tell. The Marinette in her wanted to apologize to the blond boy she had feelings for, but the ladybug in her knew she was right.

“No. That's not true, Ladybug Ladybug is you just as much as your civilian self. I already love half of you, please let me have the chance to know and love all you.”, Adrien said. Ladybug was shocked, but even more so because she was in pain, she really did want to tell him but all she thought about was how much of a disappointment she would be to him. 

Ladybug looked back at the boy with pain in her eyes, 

“A-Adrien, I just need some time please.” As she said this Adrien released his hold on her wrist. 

“Okay” he said with his head hung low, “whenever you're ready, i'll be here” as he said those last words he stared into Ladybugs eyes, she knew he was telling the truth. 

Ladybug threw her yo-yo to a nearby building before leaping into the distance. She glanced back to the boy alone on the roof.

“ You know, it's actually kinda funny, I've liked you for so long as a civilian, and it turns out you're the same silly kitty I had been trying so hard not to catch feelings for.” Adrien blushed. He turned to look at Ladybug,

“ Then what are you so scared of? You know I wont tell anyone.” Ladybug blushed, she knew it was trustworthy and could keep a secret. She glanced to the floor, She could feel the lump in her throat grow, she had to leave before she changed back. 

“I'm sorry, I'm scared i'll disappoint you.” as she said this she jumped to the closest building, tears streaming down her face. She felt so bad for leaving but she couldn't risk another identity being found out, not yet, not with Hawk Moth akumatizing more and more people everyday. 

* * *

Adrien watched as his beloved Ladybug swung off into the distance. He looked longingly to the beautiful girl, 

“You could never disappoint me m’lady” He said this under his breath but Ladybug was too far to pick up on his meaningful words. 

Adrien looked up to the small flying cat by his side, 

“Plagg, I messed up didn't I?” Adrien sighed. 

The small cat looked up to the worried boy. 

“Ladybug was pretty upset… but that could’ve gone worse, she just isn't ready yet. Now where's the cheese? I'm hungry. Plagg said rubbing his tiny belly. Adrien laughed as he reached into his shirt pocket to give his kwami some food. 

“ I want to give her time… but now I'm almost sure she's in my life somehow. Do you think she's a fan of my modeling? Or maybe she goes to my school!” Adrien thought hard trying to think of who she could be. 

* * *

Ladybug landed in her room right on time to de-transform.

“AAARGH! Tiki what am I going to do! ADRIEN AGRESTE! Of everyone in Paris! Why is this happening to me ugh, how could I ever reveal myself to him now?” Marinette said freaking out. She ran her hands through her dark hair trying to think of how this could affect her and Adrien or Chats lives. She hoped this wouldn't change anything. She looked over at the little ladybug floating around her hair. 

“Oh Marinette, you know he cares about you and besides, aren't you and Adrien friends?” Tiki said, trying to cheer up the worried girl. 

“Well I- ugh, I don't know. What if he loses trust in my skills because I'm a clumsy stumbling mess without my mask on.” Marinette flopped onto her bed hiding her face from her small friend in embarrassment.

Tiki flew around Marinette trying to cheer her up,   
“Marinette, I've seen so many identity reveals between chat and bug miraculous holders. It's a very powerful partnership and it bonds you two. He will trust you no matter what.” 

“Tiki, isn't it dangerous?” she asked with a sigh. “We are keeping them scent for a reason.” Marinette sat on her bed waiting for her bug friend to respond. 

“Yes it is.” tiki said. This didn't help Marinette's nerves on the whole situation. “I would prefer it to stay a secret but the cats already out of the bad on this one hehehe” Tiki continued. 

Marinette looked at her kwami with urgency, 

“ Tiki im serious, what if we are forced to reveal each other's identities?” She looked distressed thinking about how this cold affected Paris and their bond as partners. Tiki sighed 

“There are heroes with public identities, remember new york city?” said in a hope to reassure her. 

“So even if people find out you can still be heroes. Nothing stays the same forever Marinette.” Marinette sighed. She knew Tiki was right, But Marinette was still worried. 

“Alright, maybe there really isn't a reason to keep it from him, I do want to show him, I can trust him too. I can't believe I'm actually going to do this.”

Marinette, still sitting in her bed, started to think about how this would change things. Her thoughts were eating away at her. All she wanted to do was tell him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had alot of fun writing this chapter! Im not sure when the next chapter will come out because my weekend is busy but I will update soon! I hope you are enjoying this story so far!


	3. Stroll in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette go to the park with some friends when they are interrupted by an akumitized villain.

Tiki flew around Marinette trying to cheer her up,  
“Marinette, I've seen so many identity reveals between chat and bug miraculous holders. It's a very powerful partnership and it bonds you two. He will trust you no matter what.” 

“Tiki, isn't it dangerous?” she asked with a sigh. “We are keeping them secret for a reason.” Marinette sat on her bed waiting for her bug friend to respond. 

“Yes it is.” Tiki said. This didn't help Marinette's nerves on the whole situation. “I would prefer it to stay a secret but the cat’s already out of the bed on this one hehehe” Tiki continued. 

Marinette looked at her kwamii with urgency, 

“ Tiki, I’m serious, what if we are forced to reveal each other's identities?” She looked distressed thinking about how this could affect Paris and their bond as partners. Tiki sighed 

“There are heroes with public identities, remember new york city?” said in a hope to reassure her. 

“So even if people find out you can still be heroes. Nothing stays the same forever Marinette.” Marinette sighed. She knew Tiki was right, But Marinette was still worried. 

“Alright, maybe there really isn't a reason to keep it from him, I do want to show him, I can trust him too. I can't believe I'm actually going to do this.”

Marinette, still sitting in her bed, started to think about how this would change things. Her thoughts were eating away at her. All she wanted to do was tell him. 

* * *

The next day Adrien woke up for school, still thinking to himself about who could be behind that mask. He racked his brain again ,trying to piece everything together. He spent the whole day in his head. This made school go fast enough for him, although Adrien doesn't remember anything he learned throughout the day. 

Nino had offered to hang out with him at the park, and to this his dad surprisingly let him. He knew Nino would bring Aliya, which he was fine with, so he asked if their friend Marinette would like to come. She said yes, but not after tripping over her words… and eventually over herself. He giggled, glad to see his clumsy friend would join them. 

Adrien and his friends walked down to the park by their school. It was a park they had all frequented before. There was the fountain that Adrien modeled at, the grass patch where Marinette held the picnic, and the playground where Alya and Manon had gotten frozen. With all these memories swarming the blond boy's head he remembered how many missions with ladybug he won. Ladybug, he missed her. It hadn't even been a day since he revealed who he was to his ladybug oh how he longed to see her. 

Adrien put his thoughts aside to talk to his friend, Alya and Nino had run off to get some ice cream. 

“Hey Marinette.” He said, noticing she was staring into his eyes. He couldn't help but notice how blue they were. 

“ARGH, Sorry!” The nervous girl said back. “ I was just staring into your green eyes- AHH No! no just staring at the GREEN trees.” Her face was red with blush. He knew she was bad with words, but he was too oblivious to notice she was nervous because of him. 

“It's alright Marinette,” He said, in a last ditch effort to calm her down, “ So, what do you think of Ladybug?” he asked, trying to move along in a conversation. 

“Uh, Ladybug, I'm not Ladybug, who's Ladybug?... Sorry” Marinette looked down, covering her bright red face. To this he just laughed, 

“Sorry Marinette, I didn't mean to make you all nervous, we could just go get some ice cream again.” He thought back to the time with Kagami and Marinette and he smiled, which made Marinette blush even harder. 

As they walked to Andres stand to get some ice cream. Adrein looked over to his friend Nino, who was sharing an ice cream with Alya (their cone being the perfect mix of green and orange). He was envious of their openness and their love, he wished ladybug would be open about her feelings... and her identity. 

Marinette and Adrien finally got their ice cream, it was a beautiful mix of light pink and pale green. As Adrien walked over to the bench across the bridge waiting for Marinette to come sit with him, he was interrupted by a crash into the river. Someone had been akumatized. 

Adrien panicked. He had to get Marinette to safety and transform. He looked up trying to find his friend. She was gone. He started to freak out, all he wanted to do was get his friend away from the danger but his clumsy friend was missing. 

He ran to the alley hoping no one was around when all of a sudden ladybug was swimming across the buildings. He transformed and ran to her side. 

* * *

“Hey, M’Lady” Chat noir said to greet her, “any chance you saw Marinette, she was on the bridge when this happened. 

“Yes, I took all the civilians to the park nearby to safety” she said in response trying to come up with an alibi for herself. “ Kitty, don't worry about that right now we have a river monster to defeat '' Ladybug said with confidence. She ran towards the river, she knew this would be an aquatic battle.

“Chat noir the tunnels!” she yelled while opening the manhole cover. They both dipped into the sewers regaining the momentum needed to defeat this massive monster. 

As they caught their breath she explained the plan and how they had to power up through their kwamiis again. In this moment Chat de-transformed, and although she knew who was behind the power she was shocked again. She blushed as she went to the other side of the tunnel. 

"Chat, you need to stop doing that, its not good for us, its not good for Paris." She said as she got to her side of the tunnel. 

"I'm sorry bugaboo, I just want to be me in front of you, I always have to hide who I am from everyone. " Ladybug heard the pain in his voice, she also realized she was pushing away the person the boy she loved really was. 

“Tiki, Spots off.” She had a slight sadness in her voice as she said this. She sat in the pipes of Paris feeding her Kwiamii the aquatic power up when all of a sudden Adrien walked up to her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, i had work and it was my birthday this weekend. Please let me know how you are liking this so far. I hope you like where this is going.  
> Stay tuned for more chapters (although im getting my wisdom teeth out this week so i probably wont be writing )  
> Thanks for reading!!


	4. In the Tunnels of Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a river monster chases the super hero duo things get uncovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the revision of chapter 4!! i hope you enjoy this version more because i sure do haha.

Adrein couldn't handle himself anymore. He was itching in his skin to see his lady without her mask. He tried to stop himself but his legs were already moving underneath him. He turned towards the partition separating them. Only a few more feet in between him and the true ladybug. That's when he knew it was time. He knew his partner and he knew she trusted him. ‘It was now or never’ he thought to himself. He walked around the wall when he was faced with the shy girl Marinette. She made eye contact with him, the second she saw him she started to freak out. 

* * *

Marinette looked up from her hands and her heart dropped. He saw her, he saw Tiki. everything was ruined. ‘Why why why did he have to do this?’ she thought. She could feel her breathing quicken. She needed to calm down, she thought. But she couldn't, her biggest secret was known by the one person she couldn't tell. Not yet at least. Her mind was running at a thousand miles an hour thinking how bad everything would go from here, thinking how upset Adrien would be knowing his “Bugaboo” was a clumsy nervous wreck. She sat in the pipes crying, 

“ How could you do this Adrien! I was going to tell you soon. I just needed time, now everything is a mess.” She yelled, she then stood up and started to walk away from the awestruck blond, that's when she felt the light grasp on her wrist. 

“Im so sorry Marinette.” Adrien said before dropping her wrist and letting her go, “I didn't mean to hurt you. I just want to know you for you, because.. I love you.” Adrien turned around anticipating her response. 

“No Adrien, you love Ladybug, You will always love her, you cant love me. You have told me so many times I am just a friend. I'm sorry for disappointing you, this was all a mistake.” These words hit Adrien right in the face. ‘ I messed up. I messed up. I messed up’ He thought. She stared at him with her wide blue eyes, she was speechless.

“Marinette, I love you. I know I pushed you off left and right but I was just confused about my feelings for ladybug, but it's not an issue anymore m’lady. Both of the girls I love are you, why can't you see that.” 

“Adrien, yo-you love... me?” Marinette said in response. “I know you're telling the truth but why can't you see that I'm upset? I wanted to tell you. I wanted to make it special, for you. I wanted to take you up to the same roof top and show you the real me.” Marinette sighed. “I love you, it's pretty obvious by the way I act around you unless you're completely oblivious, but I need time. I have to think about this. And we have bigger things on our hands.” Adrien stood there thinking, ‘I’m so stupid, and on top of that I am completely oblivious’ 

“I'm so sorry again Marinette, I really didn't mean for things to end up this way, but you're right, we have a river monster to defeat” Adrien said. The two transformed into their aqua forms before swimming to the surface. 

They reached the bridge and saw the damage already done. The two tried to work together as they normally would but things were tense and everything went wrong. This battle was long and hard and the lack of teamwork hurt the duo with every movement. They were off their rhythm, bad. They needed to fix this issue before it affected the well being of Paris.

As they were jumping around the city to find the monster Ladybug looked over to her partner, though he didn't return the eye contact she knew he was in pain. 

* * *

Chat jumped around the city on his staff. He was practically in tears the whole battle. He knew he messed up, though he didn't entirely know how to fix it. He was in his head the whole battle, ‘my power is destruction’ he thought ‘may as well destroy my friendship with the one person I love too’ his thoughts were eating at him alive. He couldn't focus for the life of him, and he didn't dare look at Ladybug, he already disappointed her enough today. 

They finally made some headway on the villain when he found their canoe paddle, after a quick cataclysm they had finally won. Chat noir watched as Ladybug de-evilize the butterfly, she was off her game today, for good reason, she wasn't the chipper Bugaboo she usually was, and he knew this was all his fault. After a half-hearted “Pound-It” the two went home before the paparazzi could catch them off their game. 

* * *

Ladybug went straight home to de-transform, dropping right into her bed, and started to sob uncontrollably. She knew she loved Adrien and she knew she loved her kitty too but things were so complicated now. She knew she had to fix this but she didn't know how. All she could think about was how awful that mission was and how sad Chat looked during the whole thing. She knew he was beating himself up about it. This made her even more upset. 

‘The one time i can have a full conversation with Adrien is when i have to tell him he messed up’ she thought ‘ i should have just let it happen, _'_ m so dumb’ right as she thought this she got a text, her heart stopped for a second, luckily it was Alya, wondering if she got home safely, she responded with a ‘yea thanks girl!’ and tossed her phone aside silently hoping for a text from Adrien. 

A few hours had passed. It was about 10:30, her eyes stung with redness, she hadn't been able to stop crying. She needed to fix things she kept saying to herself. She thought and thought the whole time she was home,

‘I should text him’ 

‘I wish he would text me’

‘I wish he would come see me’ 

Before it got too late she decided she would make the first move in fixing this. She finally got out of bed and climbed to her terrace. 

“Tiki, Spots on” She transformed and made her way through the buildings of Paris to see her kitty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i was rewriting this chapter i realized how quick i tend to write which is sometimes a big problem as some of you saw with how rushed this chapter originally was. i think my story is going alot slower than my mind does sometimes so i tend to skip over things. i just want to say thank you for the constructive criticism and i hope you like this version alot better!


	5. Breathing Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug checks on Adrien to see how things will work out.

Adrien sat in his room, smothered in thoughts, his breathing unable to calm since he saw Ladybug fly off. He screwed up, he knew this. He cried and screamed into his pillow not caring about who would hear, because it's not like anyone cared. He sat on his bed, his knees to his tight chest, unable to control his messy sobs when he saw Ladybug in his window. He cried out to his lady tears flooding from his eyes down his cheeks.

“I'm so sorry Ladybug, I never wanted this to happen” he said through rough breaths. “I'm sure you hate me and dont want me to be Chat Noir anymore but i need to tell you i'm so sorry.” 

* * *

His breaths made it hard to understand but Ladybug could keep up. She knew he was sincere but she didn't know how she would forgive him after he betrayed her trust in such a vital moment. 

She looked down to the heartbroken boy on the bed across the room.

“I know you meant well Adrien, but it's a hard situation. I'm sure you understand, right?” 

He looked up at the girl nodding his head.

“I'm sorry, I just wanted things to be perfect m’lady. I didn't mean for anything to happen to the battle, but it was worse than New York, I'm so sorry” He said in response, his breath finally starting to catch up with him. 

Ladybug hopped off the window to his bed. She gently landed next to him before sitting next to the fragile boy. She had never seen him like this before. He was still shaking from the lack of oxygen he had received.    


“I'm sorry for lashing out Kitty, I should have waited to talk to you after the battle, what I did was irresponsible.” As these words left Ladybug's mouth Adrien shot up from his poor posture to stop her self-blaming.    


* * *

“You have no room to apologize Mari- I mean Ladybug. It's all my fault. I should have never pushed to know more about you, I knew the risks and miscalculated. It's all my fault. I'm sorry for ruining everything” He looked up to Ladybug who also had tears in her eyes. 

“We are both at fault here Adrien. I should have waited and you’re right you shouldn't have pushed for information, but it's in the past and we have to accept that this is happening right now. We know each other's deepest secrets, that's a burden in itself. All we can do is grow and learn to do better” Adrien listened to his Lady say this with the utmost confidence. 

How could she still be so calm after everything he had put her through, he thought . He stared at her in disbelief and awe. He was right. He loved her, without or without the mask all he could do was be awestruck by everything she did. 

“Thank you Marinette” he said. This took her by surprise, he had said her given name, this made her blush uncontrollably in the darkness of his room and even though his room was practically pitch black he could see the shock on her face as he said this.   
“Sorry, I hope I didn't overstep my boundaries m’lady” he said in a cool response to her blush. Ladybug playfully slapped his arm, 

* * *

“Adrien this is a serious moment, what are you doing?” she said with a giggle.

“I'm sorry Marinette, I just wanted to ease the tension,” he said. To this Ladybug slid her way over to the boy. 

“Tiki, spots off” she said. 

“Marinette? What was that for??” he asked in a shock. His eyes made their way down her face, trying to take her beauty in despite the lack of light. 

* * *

“Sorry, i just wanted to start over, you know do this the right way, no battles to worry about, just you and me, starting over” she said. Marinette took a deep breath before raising her hand in a handshake position with her eyes closed.

“Hi Chat noir, I'm Marinette or better known to you as Ladybug” She said this while exhaling the huge breath she took in. She blinked open one of her eyes, hoping for a response. When she felt her hand being brought up to Adriens lips.   
“Hello M’lady, I'm Adrien or like you said Chat noir.” he then kissed her hand. “I'm sorry things had to go this way bugaboo, I wish I could have waited. I truly am sor-” Marinette cut him off with a finger to his lips. 

“Stop apologizing kitty.” she said , a slight flirt behind her voice, she sat there shocked at her own confidence, waiting for Adrien to reply. He reached up to his face to remove her thin finger from his lips. 

“Since when did you start acting like this Marinette?” he asked a tinge of mischievousness behind his words. Marinette sat there stunned. 

“Uh, er sorry Adrien I don't know what came over me.” she could feel her face heat up. She was sure he could sense it too. His delicate hands reached up to her hot face. 

“Woah, are you okay Marinette, you're burning up” he said with a slight laugh. Her hands reached up to meet his.   
“Sor-sorry you just make me nervous, and when I'm nervous I blush and when I blush my face heats up and so your hands are on my face and-” Adrien cut her off.

“Its okay Marinette, I didnt mean to make you nervous, I hope you know you dont have to be scared in front of me” he said in an effort to make her feel better. She took a few deep breaths, then made eye contact with the blond boy in front of her, hands still cradling her face, and there they sat in the darkness of his room, waiting for someone to make a move just taking in eachothers presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall! thanks for being patient. just want to let yall know wisdom teeth surgery went well and i hope you all have a great valentines!!  
> let me know how you like this chapter so far!!


	6. In the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette enjoy each other presence in the night.

The two sat in his room for what felt like forever, basking in each other's presence, enjoying their perfect infinity. Adrien looked into Marinette's beautiful deep blue eyes and he knew she was who he was meant to be with. He knew from the moment they fought stone heart, and again in New York when he heard her say those words. He thought back,

“I can’t imagine being Ladybug without... him” remembering her voice, something in the back of his head that day told him it was her, it always was, from the time with the umbrella to the countless times she stuttered in front of him, everything made sense. He wished and wished he wasn't so oblivious to her obvious liking to him. He continued to think about how he did like her and thought of her as more of a friend, but it was his love for… well her that held him back. 

He giggled under his breath, disturbing the silence surrounding the two teens. 

* * *

Marinette looked up at him and laughed quietly back at him, consumed in her own thoughts, thinking about how Chat Noir would flirt with her civilian self, thinking back to his subtle reactions towards her. How he danced with her in New York and didn't protest when she was brave enough to kiss his cheek. She sat there, with Adriens warm hands still grabbing her face. Being with him made her forget all the worries she's had in the past about her unrequited love. It's as if all the doubts washed away with a look into those bright green eyes. 

Her mind wandered from her thinking about the blissful future with the blond haired boy in front of her. She thought of how good things between them would go and how she would finally be able to talk to someone about how hard being Ladybug is. She sat blushing, her mind jumping from thought to thought, thinking of their future house and hamster. She giggled again at that thought, breaking the silence again. This time Adrien asked her,

“What's so funny, M’Lady?” her head shot up at this, she finally remembered who was sitting a few inches in front of her. She could feel her face burn even hotter than thought possible. She turned her head, making Adrien's hands fall from her blushed face. 

‘How am i supposed to do anything with him now? I can hardly look at him without practically blacking out, how could i not think of this’ she thought, the doubts of before rushing back to the forefront of her brain. Her mind went blank as she started to cry in front of the boy she loves. 

“Adrien how am I supposed to be ladybug with you if I couldn't even tell you I liked you, this was a horrible idea.” she started to stand up to walk away from the blond boy, until she felt the tight grasp on her thin delicate wrist, 

“Marinette, you just told me, you came to my house, you have too much doubt in yourself, you're amazing even if I know who you are, nothing can change that.” her eyes lit up to his encouraging words, ‘He thinks I'm amazing’ she thought blushing. 

* * *

Adrien stood up to be next to Marinette, it made him sad to see her so worried about something so good. He wanted to try and calm her down, to make her realize she was the perfect person ladybug could be.

“Marinette, I don't want you to ever doubt your abilities as ladybug, you've proven yourself so many times, even as a civilian, you're always helping people, like when you convinced my dad to let me go to New York and always helping all our classmates with their problems. You're the perfect ladybug.” He slid his hand from her wrist to her hand, “and don't you ever forget that'' he finished. He brought her hand up to his lips to give it a light kiss. She blushed even harder. 

“I love you Marinette, and I'm so thankful that you're the ladybug I know and love.” he said this then whipped the girls tears from her red cheeks. His hand lingered by her face, as he stood there taking in her beauty. 

“I love you too, Adrien, I have for a while,” Marinette said in an almost whisper. “I wanted to tell you so many times,” her cries grew a little louder as she talked, ”but every time i either messed up or you had to leave.” she let go of his hand and covered her face in an effort to hide her sobs. 

“I'm sorry Adrien I wish I told you sooner” he reached up to her face again to move her hands. 

“Marinette, it's okay.” he said, pulling her into a much needed hug. His hand wrapped around her waist while the other cradled her head to his chest. Her hands found their way to his back. They stood there for a couple minutes, Adrien stroking her dark hair, Marinette crying into his shirt. He finally pulled back and made eye contact with the shorter girl in front of him. His hands grabbed her cheeks again and whipped her tears once more. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked. Marinette's eyes lit up, looking up to the boy she nodded her head and closed her eyes. Adrien leaned toward her, and gently placed his lips on hers, he melted into her presence as she slightly parted her lips inviting a more passionate kiss. He could feel her cheeks grow warm under his big hands. Their kiss was short and sweet but it was perfect. The two looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Adrein had his first real kiss with the girl he loved.

* * *

Marinette looked at Adrien, she had just kissed the boy of her dreams she thought as she grinned. She was so in love with the boy in front of her. She had stopped crying and was just taking in the moment. She leaned in for another hug holding him tightly against her body hoping he would never leave. With how perfect things worked out she practically forgot about how angry she was a few hours prior. The room was warm with happiness. Marinette never wanted to go home, she wished she could live in this infinite bliss forever. 

Adrien interrupted the silence,

“Marinette it's late, you should probably go home and rest M’Lady” Marinette pouted, she knew he was right, she did need sleep. She wished she could fall asleep in the arms of Adrien and sleep away and of the worries of the day but she knew her parents would come check on her in the morning for school so it was best if she slept in her own bed. 

“Alright kitty, i probably should.” she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She looked over to the boy to give him another kiss before she left. 

“Tiki, spots on!” she said and jumped up to his window to make her way home. 

* * *

Adrien stared at his window where the girl had leapt from. A smile and blush still lingering on his face. 

“Oh Plagg, isn't she perfect'' he said with a blissful sigh. Plagg flew over to the boy,

“Yeah and her kwami is perfect too” he said with the same tone. The two laughed over their feelings and Adrien finally settled in for bed, his thoughts filling his tired head with glee. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im close to the end of this fic and im so glad youve stuck along this long. thanks for all the support and im so thankful for all the reads and comments:)


	7. A Day at School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien have a day at school then go to Mari's to play video games

Marinette makes it home and lands on her bed, it was almost midnight and she needed to rest for school tomorrow. She fell asleep fairly quickly, the thought of her kissing Adrien fresh in her mind. She dreamt of her future with him, and woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She got ready for school quickly and headed out the door to walk to school. She was met with Adriens car in the front of the bakery. She blushed as he motioned for her to sit next to him in the black car. 

“Adrien what are you doing here?” she said with a slight giggle in her voice. He put his hand over hers. 

“I thought it would be nice to give my ‘good friend’ a ride to school” he said back with the same laughter in his voice. The car ride was quick and quiet but the warmth in Adriens hand over hers made it the best car ride she had ever taken. They made it to school about five minutes before the first bell, as they got out of the car Marinette was met with stares, no doubt they were all confused about the girl getting out of Adriens car. Alya and Nino are the first to make their way over to the new couple. Alya immediately pulls Marinette aside, 

“Girl! What were you doing with Adrien before school?!” she asked excitedly. Marinette had to come up with a quick excuse, it's not like she could tell Alya she was Ladybug and Adrien was Chat Noir. 

“I- Uh when we were attacked yesterday he saved me and I pretty much had to tell him then” Marinette said. To this Alya freaked out, she was practically jumping up and down at the sound of that. 

“I'm so proud of you girl! Who knew all you needed to confess was almost dying.” she said with a laugh. 

As Alya and Marinette laughed and talked about the events that happened yesterday Nino and Adrien were having a similar conversation. 

“So you finally figured it out huh dude.” Nino said to Adrien after he confirmed his suspicions. 

“Yeah haha, I relized she was the one when she told me she liked me.” As Adrien said this his eyes wandered to the blue haired girl a few feet away. He stared at her talking to her friend, admiring the way she laughed and smiled. It wasnt until Nino tapped his back that he even noticed he was starting so hard. He looked back at Nino, he noticed Nino was staring at Alya. He giggled and grabbed his shoulder, 

“Come on Nino we should head to class.”

The four walk to class, Alya and Nino hand in hand, Adrien and Marinette casually walking. They make it to the classroom and sit in their assigned seats. Marinette and Alya settle in and begin talking about the boys infront of them. Marinette tells her the whole story not having to worry about inconsistencies because her and Adrien came up with a cover up in the car. 

Marinette looks forward to the boy in front of her and blushes, he glances back to meet her with a smile. She looks around the room to see a few sets of eyes, most of which were eager to know what happened, the others not to much. She had to tell the girls (excluding Chloe and Sabrina) about her new breakthrough. 

The first half of the day went by quickly, it was an easy day in school. It was now lunch break and the blue haired girl had some news for her friends. Marinette told Adrien she had to talk to them and then they would go grab a bite to eat before the second half of the day. He nodded and headed to his locker to grab his bags. 

“Hey girls!” Marinette said as she walked over to her friends. 

“Hi!” they all said back. 

“I told Adrien I liked him, and he likes me back!” Marinette said to the excited group of girls. To this the girls squealed and clapped in congratulations, they knew how hard it was for Marinette to talk to him. 

“I'm so happy for you!!” Rose said.

“Yeah, that's really good news!” Maylene chimed in. 

“Yeah dude! It's about time you told him, Hey Rose you owe me your unicorn plushie.” Alix said with a laugh. 

“Awe man.” Rose replied, making the whole group laugh. 

“Okay well I’m gonna run home girls I'll see you later.” Marinette said. She and Alya made their way to the front where she saw Adrien talking to Nino again.

* * *

“Alright bye dude!” Adrien said as he saw Marinette and walk towards him. 

“See ya!” Nino replied before making his way to Alya. Adrien and Marinette made their way to the big car in the front. Marinette had suggested they go to the bakery to grab a snack on their break. Adrien told his bodyguard who only grunted in response. A few minutes later they arrived at the bakery. The two walk in to be greeted by Marinette’s dad. 

“Hey there!” he said to the teens. 

“Hi dad.” Marinette responded before running into a hug. 

“Hello sir, Im Adrien.” the boy said to the large man in front of him.

“Ah yes! Adrien, I remember you! Marinettes always talking about you. You can call me Tom” the man replied.

“Dad! You're so embarrassing!” Marinette said back, blush flooding her face. To that Adrien laughed. The two grab a few croissants before heading up to the girls room. 

“Sorry about my dad.” Marinette said. 

“I really dont mind Marinette, it's nice to see your dad truly cares about you.” When Adrien said this she relized what she said was kind of insensitive with his circumstances. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Adrien I forgot-.” Adrien cut her off. 

“It's okay M’Lady, I know you would never mean something like that.” He looked at the girl and smiled, “Alright want a rematch on that video game contest?” Marinette looks at Adrien with a sly smile. 

“You’re on!” the two head over to her desk to play a few games before heading back to school. Marinette wins all of the games, the two laughing the entire time, to focused on eachother to truly care about the games. Adrien caught Marinette deeply entranced in the game and couldnt help but stare at her, to this he lost the game but he was too caught up in her beauty to even notice. 

Marinette looked to the boy and noticed he was staring. To this she blushed and stared right back at the blond. 

“Youre so beautiful bugaboo.” Adrien said whilst looking in her deep eyes. Marientte shied away blushing again. 

“Thank you kitty.” she said in response, Adrien grabbed her face and moved her to look towards him again. He leaned in and kissed her on her forehead, her cheeks already hot under his hands. He looked up and leaned in for another kiss. Their lips touched ever so slightly. Adrien could feel her smile next to his as he went in for another kiss, he melted into her touch wanting this moment to last forever. 

* * *

Marinette parted her lips slightly again inviting more kisses, she was new to this but with him everything felt natural. His hands were cradling her face as they sat there kissing their perfect little kisses, her hands were behind his neck pulling him closer for more. A few minutes had passed, their pecs growing more passionate by the second. Their lips mingled more aggressively, their tongues lightly grazing the others lips. The two pulled back for air, their lips red and breath heavy. They laughed and kissed quickly once more before scooting away from eachother getting back to the game and snacks infront of them. 

‘I dont think I’ll ever get used to kissing him, it's so perfect’ Marinette thought as the two played their last game. 

Marinette won again, Adrien was too deep in thought to pay attention to him. ‘Everything about her is so perfect’ he thought as she put the finishing move on him winning the game. 

“Marinette style! Booyah!” she said jumping up to strike a pose. The boy laughed and stood up to be next to her. 

“Good job Marinette!” he said, then the two head out front to make their way back to school. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun to write, i think its a good light hearted chapter to bring it to a close (this isnt the last part lol) um im also going to start a couple new peices about haikyuu and mha so stick around if youre interested:)


	8. Yellow Bees; Red Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after they head to the park a class mate gets akumitized., they then have to save the classmate and go public with their love.

Marinette and Adrien make it to school and start waiting in the courtyard with Alya and Nino. It was almost first bell when Chloe made her way over to the group. 

“If it isn’t Marinette Dupain- Cheng, what are you doing with my Adriekins?” She asked, the tone in her voice insulting. 

“Actually Chloe, she's my girlfriend.” Adrien said as he reached down to grab Marinette's hand. Chloe’s mouth dropped open, Sabrina’s hands shot up to cover her mouth. 

“YOU chose HER over ME? Just wait till my father hears about this, Ridiculous, Utterly Ridiculous!” She storms off, Sabrina running behind her. To this the group laughs, Marinette also blushing at the sound of the word “girlfriend”. 

“I think that Chloe is ~Utterly Ridiculous~” Alya said in a mocking tone. The group laughed again and they headed to class. The four walked in, hand in hand to their seats, everyone's eyes went straight to the new couple. Everyone was in shock, Marinette was sure Chloe had already told everyone about her and Adrien, though she didn't care who knew. 

The second half of classes was also easy, all Marinette had to worry about was the periodic dirty look from Chloe. She was so glad Lila was gone or that would be a pain to deal with too. 

* * *

A few hours passed and they finished school. Adrien and Marinette head to the lockers to grab their bags then make their way to the car. 

“Want to go to the park?” Adrien asked. 

“Sure!” Marinette replied as they settled into the car

“And you can come to my Fencing Practice too, last time you were really good.” Marinette nodded and leaned into Adriens shoulder. Adrien returned the favor and leaned down to her head. The two layed on each other for the duration of the car ride. 

The bodyguard pulls the car to a stop and grunts to let the two know they have an hour. The two get out of the car and head for the fountain. They sat on the edge and talked about some of the past battles and how they were glad to finally have someone to talk to about their powers. Thirty minutes had passed and the two went to get to walk around the waterfront. Hand in hand the two walked, enjoying the light breeze of the beautiful day.

They had stopped on the wall barricading the river and enjoyed the cool water jumping up to their feet. It wasn't until the familiar swarm of bees flew toward the couple. 

* * *

“Marinette! Get down!” Adrien says as he launches his body toward Marinette, grabbing her head to protect her from the bees. He stands up fast and grabs her hand and pulls her into the nearest alleyway. They stand there breathing heavy. 

“It's Chloe again.” Marinette says trying to even her breathing. The two make eye contact and smile, then transform to defeat their akumitized classmate. 

“Tiki, Spots On!” 

‘Plagg, Claws Out!” 

The two glance at each other again and start running toward the swarm of bees. They were led to the center of the Eiffel Tower where they found Chloe and an army of yellow- eyed classmates. Chat Noir glanced to Ladybug and the two charged toward the group of drones. 

Chat Noir bolted on all fours to the tower, jumping on the classmates to knock them out of the way, then Ladybug began swinging to the tower, grabbing the kids and moving them to an isolated area. This went on for about five minutes, then it was just Chloe and the super duo. Chloe rolled her eyes and looked at her nails in disgust. 

“Not you two again, why don't you just give up Lamebug and Chat Not-Worth-My-Time.” Chat Noir scoffed at her attempt at an insult. 

“If anyone needs to give up its you Chloe, how many times have we defeated you? Oh right four. I think hawkmoth needs to move on to a different victim because it's clearly not working with you.” he says this then laughs at his comment. 

“He's right Chloe, this is getting kinda old.” Ladybug chimes in, Chloe stares back and rolls her eyes again. 

“Ugh, you guys are ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. Chloe says back to the duo. 

“It's not worth it Chloe what are you even upset about this time.”

“UGH! It's that lameo Marinette Dupain-Cheng! She stole my Adrikins so I'm going to make her pay!” Ladybug laughed under her breath at the sound of her accusations. 

“Have you ever considered that Adrien wanted her? I think you're overreacting.” This made Chloe even more upset. She jumped up onto the bees and made her way to the superheros across from her. 

“Once I'm done with you Ladybug I'll go after that loser Marinette.” she said as she lunged toward Ladybug, to which LB dodged and jumped next to Chat Noir,

“Nice to see you M’Lady.” Chat Noir said with a wink. Ladybug blushed to her boyfriends usual flirting, smiling hard as she remembered who was under the mask.

“Kitty not the time” she said back with a smile. She blushed and headed toward Chloe. Ladybug noticed Chloe was holding on tight to a phone. She assumed this was where the akuma was, trying to think about the negative emotions that it could have created. She threw her yoyo in that direction just missing the phone by a hair. 

“That all you got LameBug? Ugh I can't believe I ever liked you in the first place.'' Chloe said, trying to provoke her, but Ladybug was strong and wouldn't let Chloe of all people hurt her. Ladybug got her yoyo back and threw it up in her special move,

“Lucky Charm!” she yelled hoping for some help with that. A red and black spotted wifi jammer landed in her hands, she eagerly looked around at the scene trying to fix this quick. She saw how Chloe was still using the phone to get people under her control to listen to her, that's when the wifi tower, phone and jammer lit up in her vision. 

* * *

“I know what to do! Chat Noir, put this on that tower over there!” she said pointing to the nearest wifi tower. He grabbed the item from her hand and ran up the tower in a cat like style. He then attached it to the wires and looked back at his Lady, she gave him a big smile and started running toward Chloe who was fidgeting with the phone. He noticed her sighs and grunts of disbelief as her phone stopped working. To this she threw the phone to the ground breaking it before his Cataclysm was even needed. Through the new crack in the screen a little blue butterfly flew out. Chat Noir stared at ladybug longingly as she de-evilized the butterfly. He sure did love her. 

Chloe returned to normal as Chat noir and Ladybug walked up to her.   
“Ugh again.”she said with disappointment. “If it wasn't for that loser Marinette we wouldn't be here.”she said as she crossed her arms.   
“Im sorry Ladybug.” she said with a pout, “This is probably why I never get to be Queen Bee anymore.” she said with a tinge of pain behind her voice. Ladybug only nodded as she reached her hand down to help the blonde girl up. 

“Ugh I'm even cooler without powers who even cares.” she says turning her head away.   
“Chloe I think you should leave Adrien and Marinette alone. They seem happy, if you really liked Adrien you’d let him be with her,” Chat Noir said to Chloe. 

“I guess you’re right” she said as she started to storm off. Ladybug grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

“He's right. You should try and find someone else.” to this Chloe only brushed her hand off and walked away. 

“Well fifth time’s a charm huh M’Lady” Chat Noir said leaning over his staff to get to her eye level. Ladybug smiled and ranger fingers over his face.   
“You’re right Kitty. Pound it?” she said as she kissed his cheek. This made the boy blush under his mask.

“Pound it!” he said as they fist bumped, he then leaned into a real kiss with the superheroine.   
The two leaned in and brushed their lips over each other, it wasn't until the flash of a camera that they even noticed people were around. 

“This just in Ladyblog! Ladybug and Chat Noir just kissed!” it was Alya, she must have been one of the people under Chloe's control. Alya ran up the duo.  
“Anything to say to the fans Ladybug?” Alya said pushing her phone in her direction. Ladybug smiled and took the phone in her hand.

“Yeah, me and Chat Noir are dating” she said glancing back to her love stricken partner. Chat Noir tried to say the same but he was so in love that nothing came out of his mouth. Alya and Ladybug just laughed at his expression. 

“Well I'm about to transform back so Bug Out!” she said as she grabbed Chat Noir. He snapped out of his love stare and began to jump to the rooftops with his lady. 

* * *

“Wow Bugaboo! You’re amazing!” Chat Noir said as they landed on a nearby roof.   
“Kitty stop you’re making me blush.” she said with a smile, slightly pushing the boy away.   
“Awee M’Lady you know you love it!” he said as they finished laughing. 

“You’re right, I do!” she said as she leaned in to kiss his cheek again. At this point she had de- transformed.   
“I think I should get you back to safety M’Lady, what's a girl like you doing way up here.” he said jokingly. He grabbed on to her, holding her small body along his chest as he jumped from building to building, the wind blowing her blue hair off her face in the most beautiful way. They had finally made it to her balcony and made their way into her room.

“Thanks kitty” she said with a smile. He smiled back at her and got down on one knee as he pulled a deep red rose from behind his back.   
“I hope you’ll finally accept this rose of true love M’Lady” he said as he looked up to the shocked girl. She blushed and grabbed the beautiful rose from his hand,

“Adrien, it’s beautiful.” she said, her voice quiet. He stood up and grabbed her face,   
“Not as beautiful as you M’Lady” he says before kissing the blushing girl. He grabs her open hand and holds it in his own, his other hand caressing the soft skin on her face. They both lean in, stopping to smile at each other and kiss the most beautiful, passionate kiss they had ever experienced. She leans in for more as he reaches his other hand to her face. Her now free hand reaching up to his large chest, pulling him into her touch. He parts his lips, his tongue dancing over her plump bottom lip. He could feel the blood flow to her cheeks under his hands. They stood there exchanging kisses, never wanting this moment to end, hardly even stopping to breath. Their minds wandered to the night they met in his room, thinking about how perfect everything had worked out. And there they stood forever in their perfect infinity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end! i hope you enjoyed! thank you so much for your support and love on this story. i hope you stick around for my future works and again thank you so much!


End file.
